


Hannah Montana x Ensemble Stars: Queen of Hearts

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: Madara has a crush on Hannah





	Hannah Montana x Ensemble Stars: Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts).



He gazed at the starry sky and as always when he saw something slightly cowboy shaped he thought of her. Madara knew that he should confess to her, but it felt so wrong to him. Suddenly Billy Ray Cyrus entered the room, his cowboy boots were as shiny as ever and his mullet was beautifully colored with all the colors of the rainbow. He cleared his throat and said "Madara...I know what you want." Miley's daddy took a step towards the lone cowboy and whispered seductively "It's high noon, Madara, and you know it." Madara knew that he shouldn't do it with Billy Ray, it was still a sin after all, but he couldn't resist. After he found his cards, he totally annihilated Billy Ray in the Yu-Gi-Oh! match. Koga who was attracted by the erotic sounds of the dark magician card saw what Billy Ray and Madara were doing and was shocked "Why the fucking hell are you damn brats playing Yu-Gi-Oh! without me?? The king of cards." Koga knew that he had to get back on them for this. He asked Rei,Adonis and Kaoru to help him with carrying out his plan and together they created a superior being which they just called by the name of "Rico". Rico had the strong genes of Adonis,shiny pink eyes like Koga during full moon, vampire fangs and of course the most powerful weapon of all: the mullet. Rico's mission was to seduce Miley aka. Hannah and après to put her in a fucking fidget spinner cosplay. Needless to say he succeeded. Hannah's image was severely damaged and she cried every day. She even went through an edgy emo/goth phase during which she had black spiky hair, black boots and a hat. After she calmed down Madara knew that he had to confess to her so he put a letter in her locker and told her to meet him at 5pm on the roof top. Sadly Madara put it in the wrong locker and instead of Hannah Arashi came to him. Madara didn't realize that it was in fact Arashi and not Hannah, because they both have blond hair and blue eyes and started "Ever since I first saw you, my lonely cowboy heart was in love with you. Your beautiful hair and blue eyes won me over in literally five seconds and I've always wanted to do it with you." Arashi, who didn't know that Madara thought he was Hannah, was surprised but accepted. The blond boy thought that Madara wanted to have sex with him and went underwear shopping with Izumimi and Ritsu. When he confronted Madara and asked him when they wanted to do "it" Madara told him that he could do it anywhere at anytime and of course Arashi literally fell on top of Madara. Madara was shocked and exclaimed "What are you doing? I don't want to do naughty stuff like this with you! I wanted to play Yu-Gi-Oh! with you, baka." Arashi was surprised and confused but accepted his fate and played cards with Madara. Of course Koga, who again was attracted by the sound of Madara's dark magician card, had to catch them doing it. "HAH! Caught in the act again. Why am I not good enough for you Madara-senpai? This is why I and my companions created Rico." Koga howled. Madara was confused "Who is ... Rico?" "It's the cute shota who has an affair with Mitsuru. He kidnapped your crush, Hannah." Koga informed him. "But Hannah is sitting right next to me? You don't make any sense." this situation was getting weirder every second. "Fool. The person you're doing it with is Arashi." Madara was so shocked he died. Billy Ray never got rid of the tiny Subaru clinging to his boots. Hannah aka. Miley joined the ninja club and became a true ninja. Souma accidentally stepped on Kanata and killed him. Koga inherited the dark magician card. Rei got a lead role in Shrek 7 and Cars: World War II. Adonis and Kaoru joined Ra*bits. Rico became a moth and flew into an open flame. Arashi married Akiomi. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I know her surname in the series is Stewart but I think Cyrus suits her first name better so.


End file.
